


Shower Of Pleasure

by ObsidianDiamond



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Copperright, I think that's the first copperright smut, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDiamond/pseuds/ObsidianDiamond
Summary: Right Hand Man just wanted a shower, but he got so much more.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Shower Of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I finally finished the lemon. It's 1 am and I'm very tired, so please forgive me if there is any mistake. I think that's the first Copperright Lemon, ever. That's so amazing^^.  
> Enjoy reading (and pls don't kill me)

As soon as Right Hand Man came into his quarters, he ripped his shirt off his body and threw it onto the bed and slammed his top hat on the counter, glad when the cool air finally hit his heated skin. He reached behind himself and loosened his hair bond, letting his long, red hair fall all over his back.

It was wet with sweat.

His hair had been fluffy three hours ago, but now it was just a mess of knots and things you can find in the woods. Dirt, sticks, heck, even bugs got stuck in there.

Why? Because Henry sent him into a mission in the jungle.

He was supposed to kill a few government soldiers who were snooping around from where they have sent their orbital station into orbit because there were still a few information that could get them in trouble, and he did that, of course, but he couldn’t have expected such an army.

Henry said a _few!_ Yeah, a few hundred.

After calling reinforcements, he managed to slaughter each and every one of them, but now, he looked like he lived in the jungle for the twenty-seven years of his life. He huffed as he pulled another blade of grass out of his hair and let it fall to the floor, making a mental note to clean after himself after showering.

“Reg?”, he called into the rather cold room, asking himself if his lover was already here, but he got no answer. Shrugging, he finally made his way to the bathroom where the object of his desire was already waiting for him. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob, and just wanted to push it down when he suddenly heard a noise coming from the other side. The choleric redhead froze, staring questioningly at the door’s surface, huffing in surprise when the sound came again.

“What the…”, he muttered under his breath and pressed his cybernetic side against the door, closing his eyes, trying to recognize what was going on behind there. The sound came again, but this time it was much more clear. It was a moan.

He threw back, surprised. Well, he certainly didn’t expect that. His cheek became a tiny itty bitty red as he realized what was going on on the other side and he could feel the metal plate he was wearing to cover his crotch tighten at the image that had sneaked into his mind.

Very carefully, he opened the door and stepped in, his eyes immediately falling onto the turned on the shower, where he could see a shadow moving behind the fogged glass.

Reginald was leaning against the wall, one hand pressed against it to steady himself while the other was wrapped around his very erect member, that stood from the rest of his body. He was jerking himself off. His movements were slow, but his grip was tight, and his head was leaned back against the cold surface, moan after moan escaping his gaping lips.

The redhead swallowed thickly as he felt arousal rise in his body, and he reached down to remove the metallic plate.

He set it on the counter, slowly walking up to the shower before grabbing the door, pushing it to the side, exposing the brunette, who was so lost in his pleasure that he didn’t even notice him. A grin slowly came upon his lips as he reached out for him, gripping the tip of his erection with his hand made of flesh.

Reginald cried out, his eyes snapping open as he stared at the man in front of him a look of shock on his face. “Hey, Reg.”, Right Hand Man purred quietly and nudged his hand out to have room to stroke his pulsing member. “R-Righty.”, the brunette gasped loudly, surprise sneaking into his voice, which was already hoarse from all the moaning he did. “W-what are…W-what a-are you doing… _AH-ah_!!”, he tried to speak but was interrupted by his own noises, which drove the impulsive redhead almost wild.

“Originally, I came ‘ere ta shower the dirt off mah body, but now…”, he whispered into his ear and leaned down to kiss his neck, burring his teeth into the sensitive flesh while he massaged the head of his member with his sharp claws while the hot water of the shower hit them both. “…seeing ya like _this_ …makes me wanna do somethin’ entirely else…”

The murmurs against his neck sent pleasant shivers down his spine and to his cock, which twitched softly. Right Hand Man licked his neck and up to his jaw before he pressed a kiss against it.

Reginald moaned loudly and jerked his hips, hissing as the metallic hand of his lover suddenly pushed him back and held him against the wall, making it impossible for him to move. He groaned in frustration and glared at the beautiful redhead that merely shot him a smug grin before he gave his lips a small peg, starting to kiss down his body

As he reached his nipples, he closed his lips around them, starting to suck on them gently. He made sure to put his teeth into good use, scarping over the sensitive flesh over and over again to get high-pitched noises out of the adorable brunette's throat. He chuckled, letting his tongue run over it one last time before he pulled back with a _pop_ , licking his lips before he moved over to the next one, repeating it all over again.

After a while, he pulled back, thinking that he had tortured the poor guy enough. He pressed one last kiss on his hairless chest before he moved down again, never stopping to stroke his cock, which was rock hard and begging for the other man to finish it off. Right Hand Man smiled as he pressed a kiss on each thigh, removing his hand from the shaft. He gave Reginald one last look before he finally did what the other hoped he would do. He closed his lips around the head and began to suck. The brunette cried out in pure bliss and threw his head back, barely feeling the pain of hitting the wall.

This…this felt so amazing.

He was gasping, groaning, moaning, and whimpering as the taller male began to move his head, taking as much as he possibly could, letting his tongue swirl around the swollen head, tasting the precum that was already seeping out. Right Hand Man groaned at the taste, making the other squeal at the sudden vibrations that were sent through his body. Reginald tried his best to buck his hips, but the metallic hand still held him against the wall, forcing him to feel the torture as he watched how the other pulled back, only the tip in his mouth.

The eye’s lid was lowered, that brown iris was staring at him with such a smug look on his face he thought he would lose it then and there. He groaned and tried to lift his hands to set them on the long, beautiful hair that stuck to his skull and hung down his back, but before he could reach it, the left hand of the redhead caught him and held him just above while he softly sucked on the head, chuckling softly, which made the other _melt._

God, he was so close…

He wanted to warn the other, but then, Right Hand Man bit softly into the sensitive flesh of his cock, sending him over the edge with a high-pitched scream so that his voice went raw.

The taller male’s eye widened for the split of a second before he managed to get himself together and to drink from the cum his lover just gave him. He swallowed everything he could catch before he pulled back, wiping his mouth with his metallic hand, where it lingered until the water of the shower washed it away. He stood up, watching Reginald’s face as he panted violently, trying his best to compose himself. His mouth was open, and he was sure wouldn’t his face be wet his water, his chin would have been covered by saliva.

The impulsive redhead grabbed his jaw gently before he placed a kiss upon his lips, forcing his tongue inside again to let his lover have a taste of himself, causing him to moan quietly.

He pressed his chest against his, his huge, I repeat, _huge,_ reaction pressing against the other’s stomach, making him gasp. Reginald blushed a bright red when he saw the pale member, the head swollen and, too, begging for relief. He groaned quietly when he felt another kiss press against his cheek, wrapping his now free hands around the other’s shoulders. “Wanna ‘elp me with that?”, the taller male whispered into his ear and moved his hips gently, smearing his precum all over his stomach before it was washed away by the water. He nodded and swallowed thickly, only able to nod since he didn’t trust his voice to work or not to completely embarrass himself in front of the man who just gave him a blow job in the shower.

Right Hand Man growled so deeply that it sounded like a purr as he pressed a kiss to his neck and reached for the shower gel he always used. It smelled like oranges, he loved oranges. He soaked his fingers with it and began to travel them down his back, reaching his ass. He used his other hand to hold one cheek out of the way while he circled the little hole that would soon bring him so, _so_ much pleasure that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to last long.

He pulled Reginald into a deep, soft kiss as he slipped the first finger in, carefully not to hurt him in any way. He heard his lover moan, but there was pain mixed in the pleasure, and so he stayed still until he began to move against his digit. Right Hand Man purred as he began to move the finger in and, making sure to massage the walls and trying to get him used to the feeling of being filled as soon as possible. Again, when the other tried to move against him, he entered a second finger and began to stretch him open, his eyes still fixed on his face to search for any kind of pain.

He found none this time, only pleasure.

He grinned at the needy moan that came from Reginald as he entered the third one, his movements quickening, searching for a very special area that would give the man that was quivering underneath him and rock hard again so much pleasure. He got a high-pitched moan when he found it and didn’t hesitate to abuse the spot over and over again, forcing a series of needy, begging cries and words out of the other, who was by now begging him to let him cum again.

He grinned brightly, showing all of his teeth, before he pulled out, earning a cry of frustration, which was quickly replaced by a loud yelp as he hoisted him up. The smaller male wrapped his legs around his metallic waist, pressing his face into the neck of his redhaired lover, whimpering as he felt the head of the massive member at his entrance.

“Shh…”, the other murmured, and he felt the metallic hand stroking his back gently. “Relax, I’ll take’t slow.”, Right Hand Man spoke softly, and carefully lowered the other man on his cock. He hissed at the sudden tightness around him and had to hold himself back from just ramming himself inside of him and pouting into him until he came.

He wanted for Reg to have just as much pleasure as he had.

He let him sink down, slowing then and there when the brunette whimpered in pain, but soon, he was completely buried inside of him. The redhead didn’t wait for the signal of his lover when he carefully started to move his hips, letting a small area slide in and out, trying to get him used to it as quickly as possible. He made no noise, entirely listening to the sounds his lover made, which were small whimper sand quiet gasps. After a good minute, Reginald finally lifted his head enough to look at him, his eyes clouded with pleasure, his face colored like a tomato.

“P-please…f-faster.”, he rasped, crying out when Right Hand Man immediately complied, instantly hitting his prostate.

He was so massive, he didn’t even have to try to find it, he hit it by simply trusting into him. He whined as he pressed himself against his, hissing as every once in a while, the redhead violently twitched his hips and rammed into his with full force, abusing the spot until there was nothing left to abuse.

“Ah- _ah. R-righty_!”, he gasped and held onto the other tightly, his nail digging into his skin. The cyborg grunted and pushed him back against the wall, continuing to thrust into this tight channel. “Y-yeah?”, he asked through clenched teeth, looking the other direction in his eyes. “P-please. T-touch me! And – oh god, please don’t stop – _faster!_ ” He grunted, speeding up, his hips slamming so hard against Reginald’s that he was sure he would get bruises that looked like somebody punched him down there, but at this moment, he didn’t care.

He only cared for his lover, who was moaning and crying into his ears, he only cared for the pleasure he gave and received, and he only cared for the “I’m close.”, as it reached his ears. He grunted in response and began to trust in an inhuman speed, wrapping one of his hands around the other’s member, stroking it in the rhythm of his thrusts.

It didn’t take long for the former leader of the Toppats to come again, shooting all of his cum over his and Right Hand Man’s body, which was quickly washed away by that water.

The redhead groaned t the sudden tightness around his member and snapped his hips violently, pushing all the way in to release his seeds with a deep, shuddering breath, almost crushing his lover against him.

Minutes passed, and nobody moved. They were both panting violently, their faces red, their eyes clouded, their bodies weak. Even Right Hand man had trouble standing, even though he had cybernetic legs, so he had to be really careful when he slowly slid out of the tight channel. Reginald whined when he did that, unwrapping his legs around his waist so that he could stand. He was leaning against him, his eyes tired, his face spoke of pure exhaustion, but also of relief.

“That…was amazing.”, he forced doubt of his throat, his voice rough because of all his screaming and moaning. “Yeah, it was.”, the cyborg spoke and pressed a kiss to his forehead, a small smile on his scarred lips.

“Seems like ya really needed that. How long where ya rubbin’ off when I came into ta bathroom?”, he asked, enjoying as the other looked away with pure embarrassment. “N-not long, I swear.”, he squeaked and hid his face in his chest, trying to get it out of his sight. “Yeah, yeah, sure.”, he chuckled and grabbed the shower gel again, but this time, the purpose wasn’t as dirty as before. “Okay…fine. I was at it for quite a while. I was feeling a little bit…horny…”, he admitted, getting a rough laugh from the other’s throat. “Yeah, I noticed.”

He huffed and crosses his arms in front of his chest, biting his lip, his face red like a tomato. “S-shut up. And let’s get clean! That’s what we’re here for, aren’t we?”

Right Hand Man rolled his eyes, chuckling quietly, amused by his lover’s behavior, but he complied.

He was tried. After all, he did all of the work.


End file.
